


Wings Of Desire

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: Jared is the Commander of the Guardian Angels is having a tough time, he’s got Jensen a man so accident prone that three Guardian Angels have quit already, and there’s Jeff a hapless Guardian Angel who is on his last chance. Jared decides to bring the two of them together, what could possibly go wrong!





	Wings Of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> After a long period of writer's block my darling muse sat up sniffed the air and decided to get his backside into gear and I've actually finished a story! I have a list of people I want to thank for their help, to start with there is my wonderful artist beelikej who's orginal piece was so inspiring. I also want to thank chellexxx for her endless sjupport and encouragement in the face of my constant wibbling. I owe a huge thank you to jj1564 who perfomred a sterling service as emerngency beta as I knew I'd left it too late for my poor long suffering beta bigj52 to turn around for today's deadline. Thank you all for your help and support as I gibbered in a corner and sat up late and night scribbling frantically to get this done.
> 
> Please go and take a look at beelikej's art: https://beelikej.livejournal.com/538213.html

As Jared walked through the fallen leaves beneath his feet they crunched, crackled and filled the crisp cold air with a spicy scent. He heard barking and he looked up and smiled, Elizabeth was here with her dogs enjoying their daily walk. Of all the personal paradises in heaven this was one of his favourites to visit, he loved the simplicity and peace and it was all too rare he had the chance to catch up with his old friend and spend time with her and her dogs.

Jared was just about to make his presence known and join Elizabeth on her walk when soft rustle of wings stopped him. He turned to greet the newcomer, “Osric what can I do for you?”

His assistant stood beside him holding two files, “Commander, I’m sorry to disturb you but there’s a couple of urgent matters we need to discuss.” 

Jared looked over at Elizabeth and sighed regretfully, if he had time, he’d visit her later and they could sit in her kitchen and talk over coffee and cake. As an angel he didn’t need food and drink, but he always enjoyed the conversation. Jared raised his hand and the woods disappeared and in its place was his office in the garrison.

Jared walked to his desk and sat down, “I hope you don’t mind me asking Commander but what is so special about that woman’s heaven?”

Jared smiled fondly, “Elizabeth was my last charge before I was promoted to Commander of the Guardian Angels. I was always rather fond of her, unlike many people she didn’t fill her heaven with material things, all she wanted was to be reunited with every pet she’d ever owned. And to be well enough to enjoy long walks with her dogs. It was a pleasure to help craft her paradise.” Jared thought wistfully of afternoons in Elizabeth’s kitchen surrounded by sleeping dogs with a cat on his lap as they talked. “She also makes the most sinful chocolate cake you’ve ever tasted, I’ll take you for coffee one day she’d love to meet one of my friends. I have a feeling she’d take one look at you and you’d be adopted, I wouldn’t be her favourite Angel anymore.” 

Osric laughed as Jared frowned comically at him, “That’s for another time, I believe you said we had urgent matters to discuss.”

Osric nodded, “We have a situation with Jensen Ackles.” He placed one of the files in front of Jared.

Jared opened the file and began reading, he was aware of Jensen and his reputation as the most accident-prone man on the Guardian Angel roster. As he read, he noticed the file was filled with annotations, “Can you tell me what the annotations are for?”

“They refer to the injury files we keep on Jensen, there’s nearly enough of them to fill their own filing cabinet now. There’s even a coloured coded filing system to the injuries now” Osric confided proudly.

Jared nodded somewhat distracted by the thick file and its contents, then he looked up at Osric with a bemused expression on his face, “How on earth did he nearly cut his finger off?”

Osric clicked his fingers and a red file appeared, he quickly flicked through the pages, “That happened while Jensen was at college. He was opening a can of something called spam and according to his first Guardian Angel Elisha, the little key thingy broke and the metal strip rebounded wrapping itself tightly around Jensen’s finger cutting it deeply. This incident required Jensen to attend the E.R. where a doctor cut the can away and manged to loosen the metal freeing his finger. Fortunately, there was no lasting damage.” Osric closed the file and waited patiently.

“I see.” Jared muttered as he continued down the impressive list of injuries Jensen had sustained in his lifetime, “And what about the time he broke his arm?” 

The red file disappeared and a white one replaced it, as Osric opened it he asked, “Which arm?”

Jared’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “The right one.”

“First or second time?”

“I think we’ll go with the first time.” Jared replied

“When Jensen was thirteen, he tripped over his grandmother’s cat and fractured his arm in two places.” 

Jared hummed and went back to the file, there had been cuts, bruises, broken bones, concussions, burns and a couple of blood transfusions. “What exactly does Jensen do for a living? I can’t remember if he’s special forces or a police officer?”

Osric shook his head, “I believe he’s an Elementary school teacher.” 

Jared tried not to laugh, “Ah I see, it can be a very hazardous profession.” He frowned, “I believe you said something about a first Guardian Angel, how many has Jensen had?”

“Jensen’s first Guardian Angel was Elisha, he had to take prolonged sick leave after an incident one Christmas involving a ladder and a string of lights. According to our Seraph healers he’s coming along nicely, and he no longer jumps at loud noises. Then there was Hannah.” Osric shuffled uncomfortably and his wings fluttered slightly as he mentioned Hannah’s name. 

“I get the impression there’s a quite a story there.” Jared commented

Osric straightened, “It was before you were promoted and returned to heaven, the incident lead to Zachariah stepping down as Commander.”

Jared had been very familiar with Zachariah and his prejudices. For a chief Guardian Angel, he hadn’t much cared for humans, calling them ‘Mud Monkeys’ and insisting they cluttered up God’s paradise with their presence. He’d always been surprised Zachariah lasted as long as he did in the role of Commander. “Do go on, I need to be fully briefed if I’m to deal with this situation properly.”

“Yes Commander. It seems Hannah couldn’t take the constant stress of watching over Jensen and developed battle fatigue. It led to an unfortunate incident and Jensen was injured, the report is on page fifty of his file.”

Jared turned to page fifty to read Thaddeus master of discipline’s report on the incident. Hannah had lost her head after Jensen inadvertently knocked himself out on the underside of his desk while retrieving a pen that had rolled underneath it. When Jensen came to and staggered for the classroom door for help, Hannah picked up a text book and struck him on the back of the head with it in her words “To try and knock some sense into him”. Jensen has sustained a concussion and needed four stiches in a head wound. 

Jared looked up from the file, “That was a very serious incident, no matter how trying are charges are, we aren’t supposed to batter them when they frustrate us.” Jared frowned, “Why did Zachariah step down because of this?”

“When Hannah was brought before Zachariah, our esteemed Ex Commander suggested it would’ve been better if Hannah had just smitten Jensen and got it over with. As it would save everyone a lot of paperwork and effort in the long run. It seems word got back to the Archangel Michael and he was less than pleased about it.”

“I wonder how Michael found out?” Jared asked as Osric smirked then tried to look innocent. Zachariah had never been a popular commander and his views on humans was not widely shared. “So, Jensen has had two Guardian Angels….”

“Actually, it’s three and now Balthazar has put in a request to be transferred to the garrison on the borders of hell. He feels that battling the minions of Satan would be easier than trying to keep Mr Ackles in one piece.” 

“I see, so Jensen will soon be without a Guardian Angel, considering his propensity for injury I think we need to resolve this situation urgently” Jared stood and walked over to a large round marble table in the corner of his office. “Perhaps we should see how he is getting on.” He said to Osric

Jared laid his hand on the cool white marble, “Jensen Ackles.” He said softly and the marble beneath his fingers grew warm and rippled gently as the figure of a man appeared out of the milky depths.

Jared studied Jensen, with his wire rimmed glasses and sweater vest he was the very picture of a teacher. The knot on his tie was loose and the top button of his shirt was open, his jacket was slung over one shoulder and there was a bag full of books hung over the other, it seemed Jared had found Jensen at the end of the day.   
“Show me.” As Jared spoke the table rippled again as cars and buildings rose up and Jensen began to walk towards a car.

“Hey Jensen, wait up.” Jensen groaned, he really wasn’t in the mood to stand and chat, all he wanted to do was get home and have a long soak in a hot bath. Then head out to help Kane set up the haunted house at his bar. He took a deep breath pasted a smile on his face and turned around, “Hey Rob, everything alright?” 

Rob patted Jensen on the shoulder and flinched when Jensen winced, “Shit, sorry about that I forgot, I never knew you could dislocate a shoulder shutting a door.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “You can’t normally, but if you’re running late, manage to spill coffee all over the place then slip on the janitor’s newly polished floor. It’s easy.” Jensen made a sliding motion with his foot and nearly overbalanced fortunately Rob reached out and steadied him, “I went one way and my arm went the other, at least I didn’t break it this time.”

Rob nodded in sympathy, “I’ve got to admit I’ve never seen someone put their shoulder back by slamming it into a wall before. I take it you’ve done it before then?”  
Jensen shrugged and immediately regretted it as his sore muscles shrieked in protest at the sudden movement, “It’s not exactly a prescribed medical practice, but I’ve dislocated this shoulder three times now, and my right one twice. so, I’m kinda used to it and it’s cheaper than the E.R.”

“Right” Rob sounded uncertain as he looked at Jensen with concern.

“Anyhow I’m fine, what did you want me for?” 

Rob held out a thick sheath of papers, “Principal Kripke wants you to fill these insurance wavers, he said you know what to do.”

Jensen took the papers off Rob and gave him a weary smile, “Sure, I’ll have them back to him in the morning.” Jensen yawned and rubbed the back of his neck, it was going to be a long assed night what with filling in forms and helping at the bar. Jensen weighed up his options, he could just say screw it go home and crawl into bed until next Wednesday, but he’d promised to help Kane. And if he didn’t turn up, Kane would just turn up at his apartment door convinced he was lying in a pool of blood. He might as well give in to the inevitable and help his best friend, he’d just get Kane to do the heavy lifting.

Rob was still standing watching him expectantly, “Is there anything else?” Jensen asked.

Rob tilted his head to one side, “If I was you, I’d have a word with your Guardian Angel. I think he’s napping on the job. That’s the third time this semester you’ve had to sign insurance wavers, I think you hold the record for the most entries in the accident book.”

Jensen laughed mirthlessly, “Dude, if there is such a thing as a Guardian Angel, I think mine quit a long time ago. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go home and try not to drown in my bath.”

Rob laughed, “Good luck, keep your phone with you so if you get your big toe stuck in the tap, you’ll be able to call the fire department.” Rob was still laughing as he walked away.  
Jensen put the insurance wavers on the roof of the car and rummaged around in his bag for his car keys muttering to himself as he did, “Been there, done that, got myself a date with the hot fire man that took me to the E.R. to get the tap cut off my toe.” He grinned in triumph as he pulled the keys out of his bag. He unlocked the car door got into the car and drove off leaving a trail of insurance wavers behind as they blew off the car’s roof.

“Enough” The images vanished, and Jared took a deep breath, “This might be trickier than I thought.” He turned away from the table and looked at Osric, “I believe you said there were two matters that needed to be discussed, what’s the second one?”

Osric handed Jared the other file and folded his hands in front of him. Jared looked down at the file and his heart sank, “What has he done now?” Jared asked.

“Thaddeus has reported him for inappropriate use of a halo and is demanding that Jeffrey is reprogrammed.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little excessive for such a minor infringement of regulations.” Jared tried to laugh the incident off, he couldn’t help being fond of Jeffrey he wasn’t exactly what you’d call a typical Angel. 

Jared knew what the other Angels especially Thaddeus thought of Jeffrey, there were mutterings that he’d been made wrong. Jeffrey was too human with a love of laughter and an inability to be serene. He was never on time for parade and when he did show up, he was always a mess with grass stains on the hem of his robes and his dark hair wild and unruly. He was tone deaf and been thrown out of the angelic host for singing flat and had broken so many harps he was banned from the halls of music.

Also, Jeffrey was easily distracted from his duties, Jared remembered an incident when one of Jeffrey’s charges was injured because he’d stopped to rescue a butterfly from a spider’s web. 

Jeffrey’s response was he’d managed to reach Mr Simon’s in time and the car had only run over his foot. Jared had never seen Thaddeus so angry, it was the most emotion he’d shown in a century. Now this simple crime could be the last straw and as much as he liked Jeffrey, Jared wasn’t sure he was really cut out to be a Guardian Angel, he would’ve been better off tending to the heavenly gardens instead.

Osric interrupted Jared’s thoughts with a waspish comment, “Commander, Jeffrey’s minor infringements could fill a filing cabinet.” Osric straightened his robes, “Perhaps I could put it by Jensen’s.” Osric muttered.

“What did you say?” Jared asked, before Osric could repeat himself Jared smiled, “I’ve just had a brilliant idea and it’s all thanks to you.” Jared strode back to his desk and sat down, “Osric please summon Jeffrey I’m about to reassign him.”

Osric looked wide eyed at his Commander, “You can’t be serious?” He gasped when he realized what Jared was about to do.

“I think all Jeffrey needs is a challenge, now if you’ll just fetch him for me.” Jared beaned as Osric left the office, why hadn’t he thought of this before.

Jeffrey shuffled as he sat outside the commander’s office, this wasn’t the first time he’d sat waiting to be disciplined but this time he was certain he’d gone to far when he’d used his halo as a lasso to rescue his charge. At the very least he’d be recalled to heaven, at worst Thaddeus would have him reprogrammed.

The door opened and Osric came out, “The Commander will see you now.” He ushered Jeffrey inside and closed the door behind him. As Jeffrey walked towards the desk, he tried to straighten his robes and he really wished he’d had time to groom his wings, but the summons had come out of the blue.

“Jeffrey, please sit down.” Jared pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

As Jeffrey sat, he looked around surreptitiously, and he was relived to see there were no Seraphim there waiting to drag him away. “What can I do for you Commander?” He asked trying to keep his voice calm.

“I’m sure you’re aware that your career as a Guardian Angel has had a few issues.” As he spoke Jared rested his hand on a thick file and Jeffrey’s heart sank, he recognised Thaddeus’ writing and he knew it was his disciplinary file.

“I promise to do better Commander, if you give me another chance, I won’t let you down I swear. Please don’t send me for reprogramming.” Jeffrey blurted out.  
Jared raised his hand to quieten the other Angel, “It’s alright, I was about to say that although there have been a few teething problems, I feel we as your superiors have let you down.”

Jeffrey’s eyebrows shot up, “You have?” He squeaked.

“Yes, we should’ve nurtured your particular talents.”

“What talents?” Jeffrey was puzzled, he’d been accused of many things, but never of being talented.

“Your greatest gift is your ability to empathise with humans, and as such I have a very special role in mind for you.” 

“Sir are you sure you have the right Angel?” Jeffrey was certain he superior had the wrong file.

Jared stood up, “Come with me.” Jeffrey followed him to the marble table and watched as Jared summoned Jensen. “This is Jensen Ackles and he is your new charge, so far he has proven himself to be quite challenging.”

Jeffrey watched as Jensen got out of his car and went inside a building called Kane’s, once he was inside, he was greeted by a man with long hair.

“Well it’s about time Jenny, I thought me, and Steve were gonna have to start decorating without you.” Kane pulled a cloth out of the pocket of his apron and wiped his hands, then he pointed to a large box of Halloween decorations.

“Chris, please don’t make me help, you remember what happened last time.” Jensen pleaded as he walked over to his friend and sat on a bar stool.  
“Look son, I know you can be a bit…”

“A bit of a walking disaster area?” Jensen shot back.

Chris shook his head, “I was going to say accident prone, but you can’t just sit alone in your place because you might trip over and scrape your knee.”

“Don’t you remember what happened last time I helped with the decorations? I was nearly garrotted by the Happy Halloween banner.”

Chris just grinned at him and put a hand on the back of his neck, “If it makes you feel any better Steve’s got you a crash helmet and some elbow and knee pads for you to wear.”  
Jensen turned and glared at his friend, “Very funny, alright I’ll help but when I break my neck hanging your jack o lanterns don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Jensen got off the stool walked over to the box of decorations and picked them up, as he walked to the stage, he felt nervous.

Jared and Jeffrey watched as Jensen sorted through the box, “What exactly do you want me to do?” Jeffrey asked, as Jensen started to climb the ladder.

“You see Jensen’s other Guardian Angels followed the usual protocol of watching from the side-lines, and it led to them suffering a little stress due to his accident-prone nature. I feel we should do things a little differently this time. You should be there at Jensen’s side to offer comfort, succour and healing.” Jared stressed the last word as he saw Jensen stretching up to try and hang a bat from the ceiling as the ladder started to wobble.

Jeffrey followed Jared’s gaze in time to see the ladder starting to sway dangerously, and Jensen’s arms flailing as he tried to regain his balance.  
“I think that’s your cue.” Jared said as Jeffrey vanished.

Without thinking Jeffrey appeared by the door of the bar, his wings disappeared and his robes human clothing as he sprinted through the room dodging tables. He just reached the edge of the stage as Jensen fell off the ladder. Jensen landed in Jeffrey’s outstretched arms and he staggered backwards as he tried to stop them from falling off the stage.  
“Jensen are you alright?” Chris shouted as he jumped onto the stage. He looked over at Jeffrey, “Man, I don’t know where you came from but I’m glad you stopped this guy breaking his neck.”

Jensen’s heart raced as he clung onto the man in front of him, he finally managed to get his breathing under control and as he looked up to thank his mysterious saviour, he suddenly felt breathless again. The guy was gorgeous, with his dark hair and beard shot through with silver and eyes that eyes crinkled as he smiled down at him. 

Jensen licked his lips giving his rescuer a shaky smile, “Thanks man, you’ve just saved me from having my health insurance being hiked yet again.”

“Not a problem, are you sure you’re ok?” Jeffrey helped Jensen regain his balance before he let go of him.

“Yeah he’s fine, if he’s not gushing blood all over the place, we tend to take that as a win.” Chris said as held his hand out, “I’m Christian Kane, owner and chef for this fine establishment and Jensen here would like to buy you a drink to say thank you for saving his life. What can he get you?”

Jeffrey considered what he should do next, by rights he should make his excuses and leave, but Jared had made it clear he should stick close to Jensen, perhaps this was the best way to protect him. It certainly seemed like he needed to be taken care of. Jeffrey smiled warmly and answered, “I’ll have a beer then.”

Chris gestured to the bar and called out above the music, “Hey Steve, please get our hero a beer, me and Jensen will be over in a moment.” Chris patted Jeffrey on the back and sent him towards the bar. Then he turned and grinned at Jensen as he cheerfully ignored the dirty look his friend was giving him.

“What did you do that for?” Jensen hissed as he picked the ladders up and leant them against the wall.

“I saw the way you were looking at him, I thought you were gonna trip over your tongue.” Chris smirked as his friend blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jensen huffed.

“Tall, dark and handsome, with a twinkle in his eye he’s just your type I saw the way you swooned in his manly arms.” 

“Fuck you, I’d just fallen off a ladder of course I was a little off balance.” Jensen growled.

“Son, if you’d batted your eyelashes anymore, we would’ve had to put out a hurricane warning. Now let’s get over there and say thank you to the nice man for saving you.” Kane grabbed Jensen by the arm and dragged him over to the bar.

Chris went behind the bar, opened a bottle of beer and handed it to Jensen. Jensen took a long drink then turned to Jeffrey, “So do you make a habit of swooping in and saving people?”

“I’m actually a Guardian Angel, I just happened to be passing and decided to do a little moonlighting.” Jeff responded with a smile.

Jensen burst out laughing, “I’m in the market for a new Guardian Angel, I think my last one was defective. Is your name Michael by any chance?” 

Jeffrey shook his head, “Nope, the name’s Jeff, Michael’s an Archangel and my boss’ boss” 

“If that’s the case where are the wings and the halo?” Jensen asked mischievously, looking Jeff over.

Jeff put his hand to his brow in a dramatic fashion, “Damn it I knew l’d forgotten something when I left my cloud this morning.” 

Jensen threw his head back and laughed, “I feel like I’m corrupting you by buying you a drink, fancy another?” Jensen asked as he tried to get Chris’ attention.

Jeff shrugged, “Trust me it takes make than a couple of beers to get an Angel to fall.”

Jensen smiled at Jeff and said, “You’ll have to tell me all about that.”

Jeff couldn’t help but be entranced by Jensen’s smile he liked the way it made Jensen’s face light up and his eyes shine and being in Jensen’s company just confirmed for Jeff why man was his father’s greatest creation. After another couple of beers Jeff regretfully decided to slip away, he was certain when Jared had told him to remain close, he wasn’t suggesting that he sat drinking with him.

Jensen went to the bathroom and Jeff imperceptibly faded from view when Jensen returned, he looked around for Jeff. “Hey Chris, have you seen Jeff?”

Chris looked over and frowned, “He was there a minute ago, you lost your Guardian Angel?” He asked with a smile.

“Looks like it, and I never even got his number I must be slipping in my old age.” Jensen looked so dejected that Chris gave him another beer.

“If he really is your Guardian Angel with your track record, I’m sure he’ll turn up to rescue you again soon.” Chris reached over and patted his left shoulder and walked away. It was only later Jensen realized that it wasn’t painful anymore.

Up in heaven Jared watched events unfold with satisfaction, “There, I told you Jeffrey just needed to focus.”

“But he told them he was a Guardian Angel, it’s against all the rules” Osric pointed out with a sour expression on his face.

“And no one believed him, they just thought it was a pick-up line. I think this is going to work out just fine. I’ll make a Guardian Angel of Jeffrey yet.” 

“Well if you’re wrong it’s not as if it will be a long-term assignment is it.” Jared turned and glared at Osric who blushed and looked down “I’m sorry Commander, I’m sure that Jeffrey will rise to the challenge.”

Jared soon settled into a routine, every day he would review his paperwork, working on reports and assignments. Then he would walk over to the table and watch his Angels at work. And if he happened to spend more time watching Jeff and Jensen then that was no one’s business but his own.

“Jensen Ackles.” The table rippled into life and Jensen appeared, he wasn’t wearing his glasses and his clothes were casual as he was pushed a shopping cart around a supermarket. Jared spotted Jeff as he followed Jensen, he was invisible to the human eye, but Jared could see him plainly as he tried to avoid knocking displays over with his wings.

Jared suddenly had a sense of danger, it was a good sense for a Guardian Angel to have and he looked around to see what had caused it.

A member of staff was working on a large pyramid of cans and Jensen was getting close to it, the young man wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing as he was distracted by a group of girls walking by. As he turned his head to watch them go, he reached out dislodged a row of cans and started an avalanche.

Jensen was blissfully unaware of the impending disaster as he walked along looking at his shopping list. Then his shoe lace caught in the wheel of his cart, and he cursed as the wheel smacked into his ankle making his eyes water. He looked up in shock as the cans clattered to the floor in front of his cart, “Damn that was lucky I could’ve been under that lot.” Jensen crouched down to untangle his shoe lace as Jeff smiled down at him. 

Jared was impressed with Jeff’s quick thinking, even he would’ve never thought of untying Jensen’s shoe laces and tangling them in the cart’s wheel, all Jensen suffered was a slight graze on his ankle, it could’ve been much worse if he’d been caught in an avalanche of canned pumpkin.

The next time Jared caught up with Jensen, he was running in the park. It was a crisp Fall day and Jensen saw a pile of leaves in the middle of the path. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, and he ran towards them with a smile. Again, Jared had a sense of danger and he spotted a rake lying among the leaves, if Jensen stepped on it there’d be a very good chance, he’d break his nose. 

Jeff saw the same danger and flapped his wings scattering the leaves, Jensen saw the rake just in time and manged to jump over it. He shook his head and carried on running with Jeff accompanying him every step of the way.

It had been over a week since Jared had assigned Jeff to Jensen and so far, he’d prevented five accidents and Jensen was for once almost bruise free. In hindsight Jared should’ve known this couldn’t continue forever as he cast a watchful eye over Jeff to see how he was doing.

Jeff stood in the corner of the kitchen as Jensen cleaned up after dinner, he was singing happily to himself as he loaded the dishwasher. Jeff was pleased he’d been able to stop Jensen from getting hurt, and he’d been surprised that Jensen was a little disappointed he couldn’t find the mysterious stranger who’d saved him in the bar. Jeff was certain Jensen would soon forget about his ‘Guardian Angel’ and move on.

Of all the charges Jeff had looked after, Jensen was easily the most interesting, for a start the whole Jensen could trip over thin air made life exciting. He also enjoyed the man’s dry sense of humour and Jensen had an eclectic taste in music. He listened to everything from Mozart to Metallica and it provided a constant sound track to his day, from his early morning runs to working on his lesson plans. Jensen was either listening to music or singing, if Sandalphon Master of Music ever heard Jensen sing, he would’ve gotten a solo spot in the heavenly host within days. 

Jeff was so engrossed with Jensen’s rendition of Thunderstruck as he rinsed his dishes in the sink, he failed to see the impending danger as Jensen lifted a large class casserole dish out of the sink. The glass was wet, and Jensen wasn’t holding tightly enough. The dish slipped, and Jensen fumbled for it, but it slipped through his fingers. As he tried to grab for it, he stumbled into the open dishwasher door and fell over it as the dish smashed on the floor.

Jensen landed hard amongst the broken glass, one of the jagged pieces embedded itself in Jensen’s arm just below the elbow. “Fuck!” Jensen shouted as blood spurted from the small deep wound.

Jeff was beside him in an instant. He could tell that an artery had been nicked, and even Jensen realized there was something drastically wrong as he struggled to his feet and grabbed a towel to try and staunch the bleeding. 

Jeff considered reaching out to heal the wound but that would give away his presence, all he could do was slow the bleeding until Jensen got to the E.R. He watched helplessly as Jensen blundered around trying to find his phone, everywhere he went he left a trail of blood. Jeff had to do something soon before Jensen passed out from blood loss, he had an idea he just hoped it would work as he offered a prayer for forgiveness and vanished.

Jared was routed to the spot in heaven as he watched events unfolding, he wondered where Jeff had gone when there was a knock at Jensen’s apartment door. 

Jensen felt sick as his arm throbbed, he’d cut himself badly before, but he was certain he’d never felt a wound pulse with every beat of his heart. He started to panic as he felt increasingly woozy and light headed, he wanted to sit down and rest, but even in his confused state he knew that would be a mistake. Jensen shook trying to stop the banging, then he realized it wasn’t in his head there was someone knocking his door. Yes! There was someone at the door, Jensen staggered towards it determinedly. 

He gritted his teeth and let go of the scarlet stained towel holding his arm close to his body as he reached for the latch, the blood on his fingers made it hard to keep a grip on the handle. Jensen took a deep breath and tried again, this time he was successful, and he managed to open the door. He pulled it open and stared in shock at who was on the other side,” Jeff?” He croaked as he stumbled back.

When Jeff saw Jensen’s wound, he decided there was only one course of action open to him. He vanished from the apartment and stood on the other side of the door. He knew the apartment opposite was empty, well now it had a new tenant he looked over his shoulder and watched the door swing open. 

Jeff mantled his wings and they faded from view, and like they had at the bar and he summoned more human friendly attire of jeans, sweatshirt and sneakers perfect for a man moving into his new home, then he knocked Jensen’s door.

It didn’t take much acting to school his features into a mask of shock when Jensen opened the door. Jensen was pale and shaking and the towel was stained with blood, “Jensen? Oh god what happened?” Jeff gasped as he took in Jensen’s appearance. The wound on his arm wasn’t his only injury, his knees were bleeding where the glass had sliced through his sweat pants and his arms were littered with tiny cuts. Jeff gently took hold of Jensen’s elbow to support the injured arm and as he did, he healed the damage to the artery, the wound still bled but not as profusely. “Jensen are you alright? I think I should take you to the E.R. That looks pretty bad.”

“What are you doing here?” Jensen asked swaying a little as he tried to figure out where Jeff had suddenly come from.

“Hey Jeff, where do you want this box. “Holy crap what happened here.” Jensen looked at the newcomer. He was carrying a box up the stairs and by the frightened look on his face he must’ve thought he’d stumbled into a horror movie.

Jeff stared in shock at his superior, Jared was standing there dressed in jeans as well. It looked as if the Commander was here to help him. Jared gave him an encouraging nod and Jeff took a deep breath and spoke, “Jared will it be alright for you to dump the rest of boxes in the apartment while I run Jensen to the E.R.?”

Jared nodded, “Sure thing, do you want to take my car, yours’s still has the U Haul trailer hooked up to it.” Jared held the box with one arm and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. As Jared tossed them to Jeff, he got a picture of a silver Toyota, he smiled in thanks.

“Thanks, I owe you for this.” Jeff replied as he gently guided Jensen out of the door.

Jensen managed to get his wits about him, “I need my keys, my wallet and my phone if you can find it. I’d better ring Chris when I’m in the E.R. to tell I won’t be at his place tonight. I was going to help behind the bar while him and Steve were on stage.”

Jeff let go of his arm, and once he was satisfied Jensen wasn’t going to collapse. “Where are they? I’ll get them for you.”

“My wallet is on the bedside table along with my keys and I’ve got no idea where my phone is.” Jensen swayed a little and Jared put his box down and put his arm around to steady him. Jensen closed his eyes as a wave of warmth washed over him, it felt as if he was wrapped in a soft downy blanket.

“Go on I’ve got him.” Jared prompted, and Jeff ran into the apartment.

As soon as he was out of sight of Jensen, he summoned the wallet, keys and phone to him, the keys and wallet floated from the bedroom and for some inexplicable reason Jensen had put his phone in the cookie jar. As he ran back outside Jeff thought he’d have to ask Jensen about that one day.

Jeff closed the apartment door behind him and went over to Jared, “While you’re at the E.R, I’ll bring the rest of your boxes up.” Jared said.

Jeff looked at his Commander, “I don’t know how to thank you for this.”

Jared winked, “You just keep on doing your job. Now get going.”

Jeff helped Jensen to the car and by the time they’d reached the Toyota, Jeff was supporting most of Jensen’s weight. As Jeff put Jensen in the car his hand lingered on his knee and Jeff sent a pulse of healing into him.   
Jensen’s colour became better and he sat up straighter in the seat.

Jeff got behind the wheel of the car and started the engine. He took a moment to get used to the car before releasing the brake and he drove away carefully. Jeff was quite pleased with himself as he drove, he was keeping the car in a straight line, he hardly had to use his powers to keep other cars away from them. He glanced over at Jensen and noticed his eyes were closing, “Hey Jensen stay with me, what happened?”

Jensen jolted awake and he focused on Jeff, “Oh the usual, I was being a klutz. I was putting a casserole dish into the dishwasher when it slipped out of my hand. Instead of just letting it go, I tried to catch it, I missed, fell over the open dishwasher door and landed right in the middle of the broken glass. Just your average Wednesday.” He moaned softly as he cradled his arm. “Damn that’s sore, I hate it when they have to dig bits of glass out of me. Ah well it could’ve been worse.”

“Worse how?” Jeff wondered what Jensen classed as worse.

“For a start, it’s only a little piece of glass, you should’ve seen the last piece the E.R. had to pull out of my side. I was lucky you came to the door when you did, I would’ve really been in trouble if you hadn’t knocked.” Jensen frowned, “By the way what were you doing at my front door? Were you moonlighting again?” He grinned at Jeff, and Jeff felt a strange heat suffuse his face. He looked in the driver’s mirror and realized he was blushing.

“No, not moonlighting just moving in. I was going to ask to borrow some sugar, Jared the guy who’s helping me move has one hell of a sweet tooth. He has to have three spoons of sugar in his coffee and a constant supply of cookies, but it’s a small price to pay for his help.” Jeff glanced over at Jensen who was smiling at him.

“Dude you really need better pick up lines. First there was the whole Guardian Angel thing and now you’re wanting to borrow some sugar. Next you’ll be inviting me over to see your etchings.” Jensen laughed, and Jeff joined in, “Or have I got my very own Angelic stalker?” Jensen yelped when Jeff swerved the car in shock. “What was that?”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have taken my eyes off the road, at least we’re heading for the E.R.” They rounded a bend and Jeff was relieved to see the hospital, he stopped the car and got out, “I’ll get you inside then I’ll wait for you.”

Jensen shook his head, “There’s no need, I’ll call Chris to get me when they’ve patched me up.”

“No, I’ll wait with you.” Jeff told him firmly. Before Jensen could say anything else, they were surrounded by nurses and porters. The last Jeff saw of Jensen, he was being put into a wheelchair and pushed away. Jeff went outside and parked the car, when he came back a nurse approached him. “Hi are you Jeff?”

“Yes, is something wrong with Jensen? “Jeff panicked surely nothing serious had happened in the few minutes he’d been gone.

“Don’t worry he’s fine, he just needs a little help with the insurance forms.” The nurse patted Jeff’s arm in a comforting manner as she led him through the E.R. “Don’t get me wrong most of us here know Jensen’s details off by heart. But the rules say he needs to fill the documents in every time he’s here.” They arrived at a curtained off cubicle and the nurse pulled the curtain back and handed him a pile of papers and a pen, “As his boyfriend you must know how accident prone, he is.”

Jeff was about to tell the nurse that he wasn’t Jensen’s boyfriend, when he looked inside the cubicle and saw Jensen lying on the bed as he gave Jeff a pleading look. Jeff took a firm hold on the papers walked past the nurse as she addressed Jensen, “I’ve found him for you. The doctor will be with you shortly.” 

Jeff pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed, “Boyfriend, do you have a thing for guys who swoop in and save you?” He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Jensen blushed, and Jeff was struck by how adorable his freckles were, “No, and in my defence the Fireman who got me out of my bath was hot.”

Jeff’s eyebrows shot up, “Do I want to know?”

Jensen’s blush deepened, “Trust me ignorance really is bliss in that case, I told them you were my boyfriend, so I’d have some company while I waited for the doctor. Plus, you’ve got two functioning arms,” He nodded at his arm and waved his hand at Jeff, even that tiny movement was agony and the colour drained from his face, “Shit that was stupid.” He muttered as his arm throbbed sickeningly, a hand rested on his shoulder and the pain faded a little. He looked up to see Jeff standing by the bed with a look of concern on his face.

“You only want me for my penmanship, I feel used.” Jeff smiled, and Jensen felt his heart skip a beat as the lines around his brown eyes deepened. 

Jensen laughed, “I would’ve thought it came with the territory of being a Guardian Angel, helping people in their hour of need. I’m in need of someone who can fill a form in without leaving blood all over the place.”

Jeff sat down, “In that case I’d better fulfil my duty as a Guardian Angel, we’ll start with the easy questions.”

Jensen interrupted with a smile, “Jensen, Ross Ackles, the first of March nineteen seventy-eight and I’m a teacher.”

Jeff nodded as he wrote, he knew all of this it was in Jensen’s file in heaven. When they moved onto allergies Jeff was already writing none before Jensen told him, then came previous visits to the E.R. “I hope they gave you extra paper there’s been a few.”

Jeff looked up, “Are you really that accident prone?”

Jensen smiled sheepishly, “Chris is surprised I’ve made it this far in one piece, for my birthday this year he threw a party and invited all the E.R. doctors and nurses who’ve treated me to thank them for their help over the years.” Jensen grinned “The place was packed, and Chris made a fortune, say what you like about my best friend he really knows how to do business.” Jensen’s expression changed, and he fumbled around in his pocket, “Shit, I better call him.”

Jeff reached out and took the phone off him, “Relax I’ll call him when the doctor arrives.”

“Thanks, you’re a life saver, if I turn up at his place covered in bandages, he’ll kill me. Although he makes fun of me, he can be a little over protective.”

“I’ll bear that in mind when I call him.” Jeff replied.

Jeff finished filling the forms just as the curtain was pulled back and the doctor walked in. The doctor looked at Jensen and smiled, “You know if you really wanted to see me again, all you had to do was call. I think this is a little excessive.” He gestured at the blood-soaked towel.

“Hi Matt, good to see you too, how’s things?” Jensen asked as Matt pulled on a pair of gloves ready to get to work

Jeff stood up, “I think that’s my cue to leave, I’ll call Chris and let him know what’s happened.”

Matt gave Jeff a sympathetic look, “Good luck with that I hope you’ve brought protective gear.”

Jeff gave the doctor a puzzled look, and Jensen tried not to laugh, “Have I missed something?”

“I hate to ruin the surprise, now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to see what Jensen’s done to himself this time.” Matt pulled up a stool and reached for the towel on Jensen’s arm as Jeff slipped out of the cubicle.

As Jeff scrolled down Jensen’s contact list he listened to Matt and Jensen’s conversation. “You’ve been very lucky.”

“You know you’ve got a strange definition of luck, I’ve got a piece of glass stuck in my arm.” 

“You know exactly what I mean, any deeper and it would’ve sliced through your artery. It’s still a nasty injury though. I’m going to run some tests to see if you’ve done any nerve damage, then we’ll see about getting the glass out and the cut stitched. I’ll get one of the nurses to clean the other cuts up as well.”

Jeff stepped away from the treatment area and pressed dial, the phone was answered after two rings, “Jenny, you’d better not be ringing to tell me you’re not coming.”

“Hi Chris.” Before Jeff could say anything else, he was greeted by a menacing growl.

“Who the hell are you, and what are you doing with Jensen’s phone.” 

Jeff was impressed with the implied threats of violence Chris managed in so few words, “It’s Jeff from the other day, I’m at the E.R. with Jensen.” Jeff thought it would be better to break the news quickly. 

“We don’t hear from you in a week and suddenly you’re taking Jensen to the E.R. Why!” Jeff suddenly got the impression that Chris was about to drive over to the E.R and there was a very good chance he’d end up in the cubicle next to Jensen if Chris didn’t like his answer.

“I was moving into my new apartment and I needed to borrow some sugar. Believe me I was more than a little surprised when I knocked on the door and Jensen answered it.” Jeff explained, hoping Chris wasn’t going to be armed when he arrived, he didn’t think Jensen would appreciate him smiting his best friend, even if it was in self-defence.

“That still don’t explain the trip to the E.R.” Chris was growing quieter and Jeff had the feeling that wasn’t a good sign.

“When Jensen answered the door, he was bleeding, he’d fallen and cut his arm, I brought him straight here and I waited for the doctor to arrive.” 

“Shit, it ain’t a good-looking guy by the name of Matt by any chance?” 

“Yes, is that a problem?” Jeff was ready to burst through the curtain and haul the doctor away from his charge if he was a danger to him.

“Depends on how you view one of Jensen’s ex boyfriends treating him. Damn that boy, if he ain’t breaking his arm, his breaking his damn heart. Tell him I’m on my way.”

“Who Jensen or Matt?” Jeff asked with a smile.

“Well I’d love a few words with Matt about dumping people by text, but I’d better come over and pick Jensen up.” Jeff heard keys jingling and he knew Chris was heading for his car.

“There’s no need, I promised I’d stay with him, I don’t mind taking him home, do you want me to call you when we get back?” Jeff asked.

“You’re what?” The menace was back in Chris’ voice and Jeff felt a shiver of fear run down his spine, he’d faced down demons who’d sounded friendlier.

“Look you’re working and I’m already here, I might as well take Jensen home when Matt’s patched him up.” Jeff was proud that his voice didn’t shake when he spoke, he’d rather face Thaddeus again than incur the wrath of this human.

“Huh, alright then, but I want chapter and verse on what he’s done this time. And Jeff.”

“Yes?”

“Take real good care of Jensen, after all I know where you live now.” There was a click and the phone went dead.

Jeff took a deep breath and looked heavenwards, if it was a choice between pissing Chris off and being assigned to the garrison on the border of hell, he’d have his bag packed in under five minutes and be ready to move to a warmer climate. Jeff sat himself down and waited, he watched as another doctor went into the cubicle. He sat there for nearly an hour before Matt and the other doctor left, and a nurse went in. Jeff stood and walked towards the curtain slowly fading from view as he stepped beyond the curtain to see what was happening.

The nurse was standing by the bed and she was pulling on a pair of gloves, “Ok Mr Ackles I’m just going to give you some local anaesthetic and I‘ll get those other cuts cleaned up.” As she busied herself readying the injections Jeff took the opportunity to check his charge.

Jensen’s left arm was heavily bandaged, and he was still too pale with dark shadows beneath his eyes. Jensen looked at the nurse and smiled warmly, “Hey there Michelle, you can drop the Mr Ackles routine, you’ve used my ass a pin cushion way too many times for that.”

Michelle returned the smile, “You know you’re very lucky, usually with that deep a wound you’d need a blood transfusion, but the doctors managed to stop the bleeding in time.” 

Jeff smiled it wasn’t the doctor’s skill that saved Jensen, it had been a little angelic healing. He may not have been able to heal all the damage, but he’d done what he could without arousing suspicion.

Michelle picked up a pair of shears and started to cut Jensen’s pants away he winced, and she looked up and frowned. Jeff hovered closer fear washing over him. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I love these jeans, I hate to see them go.” Jensen patted his leg and continued mournfully, “Goodbye old friends I’ll miss you, the nights we’ve had down at Kane’s will always hold a special place in my heart.”

Michelle pointed the shears at Jensen and said warningly, “Stop that you nearly gave me heart failure, I thought I was going to have to fetch Doctor Cohen back.”

“And that would be a hardship because?” Jensen winked at her when she blushed.

“Looks like I’m not the only member of the Doctor Sexy Fanclub.” She teased.

“I’m a founding member, sadly dating the guy whose job it is to keep putting you back together after you’ve done something stupid is hazardous for a relationship. It seems Matt really wasn’t into pain, I think he decided to date someone more boring in the end. Isn’t his current boyfriend a Navy Seal?” Jensen laughed as Michelle rolled her eyes at him.

Although he joked with the nurse Jeff felt Jensen’s sadness, he wished there was something he could do to make Jensen feel better. But his job was to keep him safe not mend a broken heart. Jeff watched as Michelle picked up a syringe and Jensen tensed, “No matter how many of those things I have, I still hate them.” Jensen shuddered, and Jeff heard his heart beat faster.

“I know sweetheart, but this would hurt a hell of lot more if I didn’t give you this.” Michelle smiled sympathetically as she gently squeezed Jensen’s hand.

Jensen nodded then lay back and closed his eyes, Jeff reached out and laid his hand on Jensen’s shoulder helping to take the pain away and to calm him while Michelle injected him with local anaesthetic. In only a few seconds Jeff’s calming touch relaxed Jensen so much he was almost asleep. Michelle worked in silence, carefully cleaning the glass out of the cuts on Jensen’s legs, then she fetched Matt to suture the worst of the injuries.

By the time Michell was done, she’d cleaned and bandaged the wounds, and she gently patted Jensen’s ankle, “Right, according to your records your tetanus shot is up to date, we’ll prescribe some antiseptic cream for the cuts. It looks like you’re good to go.”

Jensen looked down at his bandage covered legs in surprise as he rubbed his eyes, “Damn you’re good I hardly felt a thing.” He said around a yawn and Jeff beamed with pride. He’d never been very good with fine control of his powers before, but he’d managed to keep Jensen clam and relaxed while Michelle had been busy pulling glass out of him.

Jensen sat up and was about to try and get off the bed when Michelle stopped him “Oh no you don’t, you’re not going to screw up all my hard work, by hobbling out of here. I’ll get a porter and we’ll put you in a wheelchair and you can go out in style whether you like it or not.” She ignored the way Jensen pouted at her, “By the way is there anyone with you?” She asked as pulled off her surgical gloves and dropped them in the trash.

Jensen smiled, “Hopefully my new neighbour is still out there waiting for me, I’m really going to owe him big time for this. I think it’s going to take more than a couple of beers to say thank you.”

“Good looking guy with salt and pepper hair?” Michelle asked as she pulled open the curtain slightly and Jensen nodded. 

Jeff moved swiftly by the time Michelle peeked out of the curtain he was back in his seat. She waved at him and he stood and walked over to the cubicle. “Is Jensen ok?”

“He’ll be fine in a couple of weeks, he’ll definitely be a bit sore in the morning. I’ve told him no bungy jumping until the stitches are out.”

“All I’m going to do this weekend is lie on the couch and watch as much crappy TV as I can take. I’ll leave all the exciting stuff to Jeff over there.”

Jeff smiled, “Who me? After I’d finished moving my stuff in, I was going to do the same as you.” 

“In that case why don’t we watch crappy TV together, it’s always more fun to have company when you’re shouting at the screen.” Jensen offered with a shy smile, “I’ll even cook.”

“You can cook?” Jeff grinned, after all the time he’d spent watching Jensen he knew his charge was a genius at the microwave meal and ordering take out.

“Ok you got me, I can order a mean Pizza.” Jensen laughed.

“How can I turn down the offer of fine dining and entertainment.” Jeff answered and smiled fondly at his charge.

Jared watched events unfold with a slight touch of unease, Jeff was becoming very attached to his charge, maybe even too attached. His office door opened and Osric entered, Jared could tell by the disapproving look on his assistant’s face he had something to say about today’s events.

Jared waved his hand and the table cleared, “Can I help you Osric?” Jared inquired calmly.

Osric straightened his back and puffed out his chest, “Commander do you know how rules you and Jeffrey have broken today?”

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me.” Jared said with a smile.

Osric frowned, “Commander this is serious, not only is Jeff directly interacting with his charge but both of you lied to him! Is it wise to let Jeffrey stay on this assignment, we both know where this could go.” Osric wrung his hands as he spoke, and Jared turned back to the blank table.

“I am aware of what could happen but considering as you put it this is not a long-term assignment, I don’t think there is any danger of Jeffrey falling. Don’t worry Osric I’m going to keep a close watch on Jeffrey and if I feel it’s necessary, I’ll recall him to heaven at once. Is there anything else?” Jared’s spoke crisply every inch the Angelic Commander.

Osric snapped to attention, “No Commander.”

“Good, can you bring in the latest assignments, I want to go over them.” Osric knew a dismissal when he heard one and he left the office quickly.

Jared stared at the blank table, he hadn’t admitted it to Osric, but he was very worried about Jeffrey. He knew that some charges came to mean more to a Guardian Angel than others, and whether you were with them for an hour or a century there was never enough time with them. He learnt that from painful experience, there was another reason he spent so much time in Elizabeth’s heaven. When he was her Guardian Angel, he’d become very close to her and if he was honest, he he’d lost his heart to the quiet unassuming woman. He’d even come perilously close to falling and becoming human for her. But in the end, he remained true to his angelic nature and stood by impassively when the Reapers came for her. Even though he could’ve stopped them and given Elizabeth many more years on earth. 

“Jeffrey.” He commanded, and the table rippled, and Jared watched Jeffrey as he drove Jensen home. When the car pulled up outside the apartment building, he knew he’d better make an appearance, after all he was supposedly helping his friend move into his new apartment. In the blink of an eye Jared was gone.

“Hey Jensen, come on wake up.” Jeff spoke softly so as not to startle his charge.

Jensen’s eyes fluttered open and he yawned,” We’re home, good I’m wiped out.” A warm feeling swept over Jeff when Jensen said that. He’d never had a home just assignments and the Garrison, but here with Jensen it truly felt like coming home. Jeff was shocked he had no idea where that had come from, it was dangerous ground he had to remember his duty as a Guardian Angel he couldn’t afford to become too attached.

Jeff pulled himself together and managed a smile, “Yeah we’re home, although some of us still have to finish moving in. Jared will be wondering where I’ve got to.” Jeff hoped that’s all Jared would be wondering as he opened the car door and walked round the car.

Jensen opened the passenger door and was trying to get out of the car, “My legs don’t feel like they belong to me.” He complained as he tried to lift his left leg out of the car.

Jeff crouched down and helped him, “That’s because of the local anaesthetic, it’ll wear off soon.”

Jensen groaned, “That’s gonna be fun, I’ll be back to wishing I couldn’t feel my arm and legs later.”

Jeff pointed to the paper bag in Jensen’s hand, “That’s what the pain killers are for.”

Jensen screwed his face up, “I hate those things they make me loopy, it’s because of these things Kane’s got years’ worth of blackmail material on me.” 

Jeff took the pills off Jensen, “If I promise to defend your honour, will you take them?”

Jensen scowled at him, “Fine, but if I start singing This Is Me, you have my permission to shoot me.” Jensen took hold of the door frame and tired to pull himself out of the car one handed.

“Hold on a minute let me help you, put your hand on my shoulder and lean your weight on me.” Jeff braced himself as Jensen leant forward, it was a little awkward, but they managed to get Jensen out of the car. 

Jeff closed the car door and wrapped his arm around Jensen’s waist, “Let’s take it slowly, and I’ll soon have you upstairs.” 

“I bet you say that to all the boys.” Jensen smirked as Jeff blushed.

Jeff took most of Jensen’s weight as they walked, the warmth of Jensen’s body soaked through his clothes and his skin tingled at the close contact with his charge. Jeff concentrated on getting Jensen upstairs and not how he felt in his arms. By the time they reached the apartment what little colour Jensen had was gone, his jaw clenched with every step and sweat trickled down his face. “That’s it we’re almost there.” Jeff said encouragingly as he waited for Jensen to pull his keys out of his pocket.

Jeff took the keys off Jensen and inserted them in the key hole just as Jared opened his apartment door. “You’re back, is everything ok?” He asked as he starred at Jeff.

Jeff licked his lips what could he say to his Commander? Everything is fine, but I think I might be falling in love with my charge. Before he could summon up the courage to answer Jensen took an unsteady step forward and his legs buckled. Jeff wrapped his arms around him and held him close. “Shit, sorry about that I think the anaesthetic is wearing off.” Jensen said weakly.

Jeff looked at Jared and spoke to his Commander, “I’ll just help Jensen into his apartment and then I’ll be with you.”

Jared walked towards him and held out a bunch of keys, Jeff took them from him, “Don’t worry, I’ve put most of your boxes in your bedroom, I’ll see you at work on Monday.” Jared patted Jeff on the shoulder and headed for the stairs.

Jared turned and watched Jeff guide Jensen inside the apartment and as he closed the door behind him Jared vanished, he just hoped in the very near future when the Reapers came for Jensen, Jeff would be strong enough to let his charge go.

Inside the apartment, Jeff helped Jensen to the couch and sat him down. He made his way to the kitchen and stepped carefully around the glass and closed the dishwasher. He opened the cupboard where Jensen kept the glasses. Jeff filled a glass with water and made his way back to the couch. He handed Jensen the water pulled the pills out of his pocket and opened the packet. 

Jeff took two tablets out. “Ok, it’s pill time, are you going to be a good boy and take them for me.” He said firmly.

Jensen held out his hand, “I love it when you take control, it makes me all tingly.” He smirked as he took the pills from Jeff’s hand, enjoying how the other man was blushing.

Jeff stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck then he pulled Jensen phone out of his pocket and handed it over, “I think you’d better call your friend Kane, before he comes over here and breaks the door down.”

“My door’s perfectly safe he’s got keys, ahh well I’d better get lecture over with.” Jensen looked at the phone in his hand then he looked up at Jeff, “You know you’re starting to make a habit of saving me, thank you.” 

Jeff shrugged, “Right place, right time now are you going to call Kane, or am I going to have barricade myself in my place? He was very insistent I rang him as soon as you were home.”

Jensen laughed, “I’d hate my Guardian Angel get his ass kicked by my best friend. Thanks again Jeff, I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t knocked my door.”

Jeff just nodded, he knew exactly what could’ve happened, but as he hadn’t felt the presence of Reapers, he knew it wasn’t Jensen’s time to die. He was already dreading feeling the cold touch of their presence next to his charge. Jeff shivered he suddenly didn’t feel like leaving Jensen alone, he looked round the apartment and had an idea, “Look when you’ve rung Chris, why don’t you put your feet up and I’ll clean the glass up for you.”

“You don’t have to do that, I’ll clean it up later.” Jensen yawned and blinked as his eyes became heavy.

Jeff crouched in front of him, “Look it’s no problem, if you pop any of those stiches because you’ve been cleaning up broken glass, Michelle will kill me, and I don’t fancy being beaten to death by a bed pan. Now get calling.” Jeff stood up as Jensen put the phone to his ear.

“Alright, but I’m buying Pizza later.” As Jeff walked into the kitchen, he heard Jensen talking, “No, Chris the Pizza’s it’s not for you, it’s for Jeff. What? oh he’s cleaning my apartment. He’s not taking advantage of me he’s being a good neighbour. I know he only moved in this afternoon…. look Chris you are not going to ask Aldis to run a police check on him. And you wonder why my boyfriends never stick around, you’ve chased most of them off with a baseball bat.” 

Jeff shook his head as he searched for a dust pan and brush to clean the glass up. Jeff resisted the urge to use his powers, it felt right to be doing this in the human way and as he crouched down and began to clean, he started to hum softly to himself.

Jeff carefully cleaned his charge’s apartment and then he sat down quietly to watch over him. When Jensen didn’t stir, Jeff covered him with a blanket and stayed with him the rest of the night. When Jensen woke in the morning, he found his apartment empty and a note on his kitchen table underneath his phone.

‘I’ll take a rain check on the Pizza, call me if you need anything. Jeff.’

Jensen smiled and looked round his apartment, the glass was gone and there was the smell of pine disinfectant in the air. Jeff had cleaned the place from top to bottom, “If he cooks as well, I might have to ask him to marry me.” Jensen yawned as he made his way to the bathroom. He peered into the mirror and rubbed his tired eyes, “Damn my contacts are killing me, that’ll teach me to sleep in them.” He took the lenses out and dropped them onto the shelf then he carefully stripped off his ruined T-shirt wincing as his arm protested at the movement. His legs ached, and his knees throbbed as he took off his shredded jeans.

Jensen looked down at himself and muttered, “It’s going to be a bitch trying to shower like this, it’s times like these it really sucks being on your own with no boyfriend to offer you a bed bath.” Jensen sighed as he put the plug in the hand basin and turned on the hot water. When he’d finished his wash, Jensen headed for his bedroom and got dressed then he sat on the bed, he really didn’t feel like being alone today. He’d enjoyed Jeff’s company despite the circumstances. Jensen came to a decision, he got up and went back into the lounge and picked up the phone. “Hi, I’d like to order two Pizzas please.” When the Pizzas arrived, Jensen took them straight over to Jeff’s. He knocked the door and waited.

Jeff had been with Jensen in the apartment the whole time back in his role as Jeffrey the heavenly assigned Guardian Angel. Waiting patiently outside the bathroom, in case Jensen managed to drown himself in the shower, when he’d come stumbling out without his contacts, Jeff cleared a path, so Jensen didn’t trip over and do more damage to himself. He also nudged Jensen’s glasses closer to his hand, so he found then easier. Jeff was happy to sit with quietly with his charge especially when he ordered Pizza. He fully expected to spend the day watching Jensen watch TV or preparing for his lessons tomorrow. So, he was caught a by surprise when Jensen walked over to ‘his’ apartment and knocked the door.

Jeff materialized inside his apartment and looked round, his Commander had done a good job of making it look like someone was moving in. There were boxes stacked up against the wall and empty take out cartons in the kitchen, he’d have to thank Jared for his help if he wasn’t reassigned for familiarity. Jeff changed out of his robes and back into sweat pants and a T shirt again, he was getting more comfortable in human clothing. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair then opened the door, “Hey Jensen what a surprise.” He greeted his neighbour with a smile.

“Well I did promise pizza,” Jensen offered Jeff two large boxes.

“Yes, you did but I didn’t expect you to arrive with them at nine O Clock on a Sunday morning.”

Jensen shrugged, “I was going to make brunch, but my arm is out of commission, and trust me you don’t want me to ask Chris to make it. No one likes the third degree with their scrambled eyes.” Jensen grinned as Jeff laughed.

“Very true, in that case come on in and we can have….” Jeff lifted the lid and inhaled the mouth-watering scent of fresh Pizza, “Pepperoni Pizza for breakfast.”

“There’s also Vegetarian.” Jensen said as he walked past Jeff.

“I’m happy with the Pepperoni.” Jeff closed the door and followed Jensen into the apartment. He put the Pizzas on the counter and flipped open the box. He went to the kitchen cupboards and opened one randomly, it was full of glasses, he opened the second one and there were plates. He took two plates out and offered one to Jensen. Jensen quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Consider this my attempt at being civilized and thanks for the Veggie Pizza as well, I’m sure it will count as part of our eight pieces of fruit and vegetable a day.” He took out a slice and offered it Jensen.

Jensen took the plate off Jeff and followed him to the couch, they sat side by side and took a bite. Jensen moaned appreciatively, “I’d forgotten how good Pizza for breakfast was, I haven’t done this since college.” He turned and grinned at Jeff, there was a long string of cheese dripping down his chin.

“You’ve got something.” Jeff pointed at Jensen’s chin then without thinking he wiped the string of cheese away.

Jensen licked his lip, “Thanks, how’s the move going?” Jensen asked trying not to lean into the Jeff’s touch.

“I’m getting there, I’ve just got to empty these boxes and I’m done.” Jeff nodded at the pile of boxes.

“Jared didn’t put everything away for you, I could see you had no idea where he’d put the plates. I was the same when Kane helped me move in, I still reorganizing weeks later. How about I help you after breakfast?” Jensen asked as he took another bite of Pizza.

Once again Jeff felt the heady warmth flow through him, he was getting too close to Jensen he really should just thank him for the Pizza then send him back to his apartment. With his powers it would only take a second to ‘unpack’ and he’d be free to continue his invisible Guardianship of his charge. Instead he found himself wanting more time in Jensen’s company, “Are you sure you’re going to be up to it.” Jeff grinned mischievously, “How about if I leave you here on the couch and you can give the orders.”

Jensen punched Jeff on the arm, “I’m not completely helpless it looks like all the heavy stuff is already in place, I’m fairly sure I can move some sweaters. Unless those boxes contain your secret Red Room of Pain gear Mr Gray.” Jensen waggled his eyebrows as he grinned playfully at Jeff.

“Damn my secret is out, I was looking for a pretty young thing to seduce with my collection of floggers.” Jeff purred as he put his hand on Jensen’s leg, he nearly jumped back when he felt a rush of arousal running through Jensen’s body.

“Why thank you, I haven’t been called a pretty young thing in a long time, But I think we should just stick to Pizza and TV watching for now, I don’t think my knees could take me kneeling naked at your feet, right now.” Jensen bantered back his heart beating rapidly at the though of getting naked with Jeff. 

The two men were staring at one another when there was a knock at the door, it broke the spell and they jumped apart, “Jensen are you in there?”

Jensen swore under his breath, “I don’t know how he does it, I swear Kane’s had a tracker implanted in me. He must’ve bribed a doctor to do it when I was in the E.R. sometime.” 

He looked at Jeff in silent apology, “You better let him in, he’ll just keep pounding on your door otherwise.”

Jeff stood up and answered the door, Chris was waiting there with an armful of containers filled with food. As Chris walked by him the air was filled with the delicious scent of home baking and Jeff’s stomach rumbled. He put his hand on stomach and frowned, Angels shouldn’t feel hungry perhaps it was because he was in human form. It had to be that, there was no way he was falling in love with Jensen and becoming human.

“I thought I’d find you here, I’ve just spent ten minutes knocking on your door.” Chris said as he put the containers of food on the counter and looked at the Pizza boxes in disgust. “Pizza for breakfast, what are you a kid?” He commented as he shoved the box aside.

“More likely you let yourself in and snooped around then came looking for me. What are you put to Chris?” Jensen asked as he got off the couch.

“Who me? Why can’t I come over with food for my best friend,” Chris replied guilelessly.

“Because you’ve got enough there to feed an army, this had not better be one of your and just what are your intentions to Jensen interrogations.” Jensen frowned as Chris loaded a plate with breakfast and handed it over.

“Of course, not Jenny, now be a good boy and eat your breakfast while I get to know your new neighbour better.” Jensen sighed but did as he was told.

Chris put some breakfast on a plate for Jeff and handed it to him, when Jeff took hold of the plate Chris didn’t let go. He smiled unnervingly at Jeff, “Now we could dance round one another all morning, but I think you’re the kind of guy that would appreciate the straight forward approach. Just what the fuck is going on with you and my boy?” Chris’ pale blue eyes focused intensely on Jeff.

“Honestly I’m just trying to be a good neighbour.”

“Really? I’d say sitting in the E.R for more than four hours is a might more than neighbourly.” Chris responded with a growl.

Jeff felt a flash of anger and put the plate down, “I don’t know what you’re suggesting but I’d never hurt Jensen, I just want to help him.” As he spoke a curl of power pulsed through him and he stared right into Chris’s eyes.

To his surprise Chris grinned, “God damn it looks like Jensen finally found himself a man with balls, usually when I growl at his boyfriends they run for the hills, I got a good feeling about you Jeff. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold and I’ll help you finish unpacking while Jenny can lie on the couch looking all pale and tragic.”

“Fuck you I heard that!” Jensen shouted.

Chris winked at Jeff, “You were supposed to, now shut up and eat.”

“Yes mom.” Jensen replied.

Jeff was bemused as he let Chris lead him to his couch, he really thought that the shorter man was going to grill him but when he’d snapped at him his whole demeanour changed. Now he was sitting there enjoying a delicious breakfast of pancakes, maple syrup and bacon, with the promise of blueberry muffins for later and laughing as Jensen and Chris bickered. 

UP in heaven Jared observed silently as Jeffrey joined in with the laughter and he knew that he should report this ‘human’ behaviour to Thaddeus. But if he did that Jeffrey would be taken away for reprogramming and Jared didn’t want to see that happen to him. As he dismissed the images and returned to his desk Jared convinced himself that leaving Jeffrey in place was just to help him become a better Guardian Angel and not because he didn’t want to part Jeffrey from Jensen any sooner than he had to.

Jared continued his observation of Jeffrey and Jensen, for the most part Jeffrey was becoming the consummate Guardian Angel, watching his charge closely and keeping him from harm as much as he was able. Jared didn’t think anyone could’ve prevented the whole unfortunate incident with the stapler, and the school nurse managed to remove the staples with the minimum amount of damage Jensen had only been left with a slight limp.

Then there were the evenings when Jeffrey would go around to Jensen’s apartment and they’d watch TV together. Jared couldn’t help but feel watching a show called Lucifer was just asking for trouble. Jensen also took Jeffrey to Kane’s and Jared watched as the bar’s decorations changed from Halloween black, orange and purple to thanksgiving, orange, brown and red and then to Christmas red, green and gold. Jeffrey quickly became a popular patron of the bar as he managed to hold his own against Kane and proved to be just as overprotective of Jensen as Chris was.

Jared had roared with laughter when Chris and Jeffrey nearly ended up in a fist fight after Jensen tripped over someone’s foot and ended up on the floor. In the end Jensen said acidly, “I’ll just get up myself, shall I?” He got to his feet and left Jeffrey and Chris still tussling in the middle of the bar.

With every day that passed Jared knew Jensen’s time was getting shorter, and he wondered whether now the time would be to recall Jeffrey to heaven to prepare him for what was to come, but sometimes fate steps in unexpectedly and derails even heaven’s ineffable plans.

Jeff yawned as followed Jensen during his morning routine, it was Thursday, so it was time for a run, and Jeffrey had paid close attention to the ice under Jensen’s feet. Then on his way to school Jensen stopped off at Star bucks and brought himself a little treat of a venti Salted Caramel Brownie Hot Chocolate. As Jensen sipped the sugary drink Jeff wondered if dentistry was in his remit, he was developing cavities just watching his charge drink it.

For some strange reason Jeff was unsettled, there was a chill in the air and it wasn’t due to the weather. The air around Jensen was colder and the light around him seemed dim and then he knew what was wrong. He’d seen this before not long before The Reapers came for one of his charges, his eyes welled with tears and it felt as if there was a fist around his heart crushing it. 

Jeff couldn’t bear the thought of losing Jensen, and for a moment he considered returning to heaven to ask Jared to assign someone else to Jensen in his last days, and then he heard Jensen laugh and he looked at his charge memorizing his laugh, his smile, the freckles that Jensen hated so much but were adorable. Soon all of this would be just a memory and Jeffrey would be taking care of someone else. Jeff resolved to stay with Jensen to the end no matter what it cost him.

Jeff stood outside Jensen’s apartment, he’d decided to take Jensen to Kane’s tonight, it was unusual for them to go there during the week, but Jeff wanted his charge to spend time with his friends. He took a deep breath and knocked. Jensen opened the door and gave him a puzzled smile, “Hey Jeff what’s up?”

“Nothing, I just felt like heading down to Kane’s and I thought I’d ask you along.” Jeff smiled warmly at his charge.

Jensen pushed his glasses up his nose, “I don’t know if I should, I’m trying to make some decorations for the class tree and so far, they look like something out of a Christmas themed horror movie.” He held up a glittered covered hand.

Jeff took hold of Jensen’s arm spun him round and guided him back into his apartment kicking the door closed behind them, “Jensen, I don’t want to drink alone, if I promise to help you with your decorations will you come with me and stop me feeling like an old lush.”

“You’re not old.” Jensen smirked at Jeff who pointed to the bedroom door, “Ok I’ll go and get changed. I’d tell you to take a seat, but you’ll have a glittered covered ass, that stuff gets everywhere.”

Jeff reached out and brushed some flakes of red and gold glitter out of Jensen’s brown hair, “So I see.” 

Jensen blushed and stumbled backwards, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

While Jeff waited, he looked at the decorations Jensen was making, he’d definitely been enthusiastic with the glitter. Jeff picked up and drooping misshapen shimmering silver something and was still trying to figure out what it was when Jensen came back into the lounge. “It’s supposed to be a snowflake.” Jensen supplied helpfully, and Jeff looked at him and he felt his heart skip.

Jensen was wearing his new favourite jeans they were slightly worn and fitted him perfectly hugging his legs and ass. Jeff found himself having some very unangelic thoughts about running his hands over the soft denim while Jensen was still wearing them, he tried to concentrate on the decoration in his hand but all he could focus on was how Jensen’s burgundy shirt brought out the green in his eyes. His fingers closed around the bedraggled ornament and he felt a spark of power run through his fingers, Jeff glanced down and discovered a delicate crystal snowflake in his hand. He quickly put it down on the table, “Shall we go? I hear Kane’s doing his chocolate eggnog swirl pie tonight.”

Jensen suddenly grabbed his coat and dragged Jeff towards the door, “Why the hell didn’t you say that first.” He said as he pushed a laughing Jeff out of the apartment.  
Jeff sat watching in amazement as Jensen demolished his second slice of pie. he looked over at Chris who was grinning proudly at his best friend, “Now I know why you like him so much, I never seen anyone eat a piece of pie so quickly.”

“Kane loves me for my appetite.” Jensen said around a mouthful of pie.

“Aren’t you afraid you’ll lose your svelte figure eating all that sugar?” Jeff teased.

Jensen shook his head, “I teach first graders they’re never still and if I have to, I’ll just run a couple of extra miles in the morning.” Jensen moaned blissfully as he devoured another forkful of pie and Jeff squirmed on his bar stool.

Jeff stood up he needed to get away from his charge if only for a moment, he was confused by these sudden new and all too human feelings, “I’ll be back in a moment.” He said as he headed for the restroom.

Chris watched Jeff go and leant on the bar watching Jensen intently, “What?” Jensen didn’t like the way Kane was looking at him.

“You ever gonna do something about it?” 

“Do something about what?” Jensen pushed the empty plate across the bar.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about. You and Jeff have been dancing around one another for the last few weeks, seriously Jensen if you don’t do something soon, I ‘ll make a move on him for you. I can’t stand all the longing looks and unresolved sexual tension.”

Jensen picked his beer and took a swig, “Unresolved sexual tension? I thought Steve had banned you from watching Grey’s anatomy.”

Chris grinned, “God bless DVR. Now quit avoiding the question and get your ass in gear. There’s no time like the present.” Chris pointed up at the bunch of mistletoe hanging up in the middle of the room.

“So, all I need to do is get Jeff to slow dance with me and he presto! Kane stop watching romantic comedies they’ll ruin your macho image.” Jensen leant back against the bar and took another drink “Ow what was that for?” He exclaimed when Chris smacked him across the back of his head.

“That’s for being a dumbass, just grab the guy and lay one on him.” Kane hissed as saw Jeff coming back.

Jensen rubbed the back of his head and muttered, “I’m pretty sure mistletoe doesn’t work like that.”

For the rest of the evening Jensen ignored Kane’s pointed looks and Jeff was puzzled by Steve’s constant requests for help in a certain part of the bar, he was just cleaning the same table for the third time when Jensen appeared beside him. 

As Jeff turned towards him, Jensen looked nervous and he stepped even closer. Jensen licked his lips and said, “I really hope this isn’t as dumb an idea as I think it is.” Jensen reached out and pulled Jeff towards him and kissed him.

As their lips touched a shock ran through Jeff’s body, every nerve ending lit up and heat rushed through him, he wrapped his arms around Jensen and kissed him back. It was only when the kiss broke and Jensen looked at him with wide eyes that he realized the enormity of what he’d just done. Jeff stumbled back, “I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry Jensen I can’t so this anymore.” Jeff turned and ran out of the bar.

Jensen stood there stunned, he looked over at Kane in shock. Kane smacked the bar and yelled at him, “Don’t just stand there dumbass go find out what the hell he was talking about! If I find out there’s another guy, I’m gonna ring the bastard’s neck!”

Jensen didn’t know if it was the four bottles of beer or humiliation that made him move, but he ran for the door determined to ask Jeff what the hell had just happened.  
Jeff walked away from the bar talking to himself, “Stupid, that was so stupid, Jared will have no option he’s going to have to have me reprogrammed.” Jeff froze as the realization struck him “I won’t even remember Jensen anymore, what have I done?”

“What you’ve done is make my night. I want you to hand me your wallet real slow and you won’t get hurt.” 

Jeff slowly lifted his head and saw a man standing in front of him, he was wearing a jacket with the hood up and there was a gun pointed right at him. A slow dangerous smile spread over Jeff’s face as he took a step forward completely ignoring the gun, “Who’s going to get hurt?” He growled, and the man took an involuntary step back his hand started to shake.

Jensen ran around the corner and his heart stuttered Jeff was being mugged by some guy with a gun. Jensen didn’t like the way the gun was waving around and without thinking he sped up trying to reach Jeff shouting out as he ran, “No!”

The gun jerked in the man’s hand and he squeezed the trigger, the bullet flew out of the gun towards Jensen. The world slowed as Jeff turned, he wasn’t going to stand by and watch Jensen die because he’d misguidedly tried to protect him. Power roared through Jeff as he saw Jensen being surrounded by the dark figures of reapers, their long spindly fingers clutched at his clothes and the colour began to fade from Jensen’s face as they sucked the life from him.

Jeffrey roared in anguish as his wings burst free, in a split second he was in front of Jensen pulling him into his arms enveloping them in his wings. Jeff heard the snarls of the reapers as they were denied their prey.

Jensen stared up at him in shock, “Close your eyes.” Jeff ordered as light poured from him driving the reapers away. When the last Reaper had vanished, the light faded away and Jeff looked over his shoulder at the man who’d just tried to kill his charge. Jensen was shaking in his arms and he glared at the stunned mugger, “I’ll deal with you later.” Jeff promised as he held Jensen tightly and they disappeared in a ball of blinding white light. 

They reappeared in Jensen’s apartment, Jeff let go of Jensen and watched impassively as he staggered backwards. Jensen was starring at his wings, there was no point in hiding them now.

“What the hell are you?” Jensen gasped.

Jeff’s wings flared out and he smiled, “For a start you’re aiming too far south, like I told you when we first met, I’m a Guardian Angel. In fact, I’m your Guardian Angel I’d only just been assigned to you when you fell off the ladder in Kane’s.”

“I just thought it was a pick-up line.” Jensen said weakly, “I think I need to sit down a minute.” As he staggered to the couch Jeff went to help, Jensen shook his head and Jeff backed off.

Jensen sat down heavily ignoring the clouds of glitter filling the air as he fell back and closed his eyes. He tried to come to terms with the events of the last few minutes. He’d just kissed the man of his dreams, seen him run out of the bar then he’d chased after Jeff and tried to save his life when he saw him being mugged. Only to dodge a bullet in the arms and wings of the man of his dreams when Jeff turned out to be his Guardian Angel.

Suddenly it all made sense why he felt so safe in Jeff’s company and why he was sure he’d felt Jeff’s comforting presence in the apartment when he was supposed to be alone. Jensen opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, “Great, I’m falling in love with my Guardian Angel, talk about the ultimate long-distance romance. And I thought my love life couldn’t get any shittier.” Jensen sighed and sat up.

Jensen was about to give Jeff a piece of his mind, but he was distracted by the Angel’s magnificent wing span, he had a wing kink that was interesting. He stared at the wings, at first, he thought they were pure white, but now he looked closely at them, Jensen could see flecks of colour. There were delicate creams and greys and there were even a few pink feathers, pink feathers? Jensen focused on them and then he saw the blood dripping onto his carpet. Jensen leapt off the couch, “Shit you’re bleeding.” Jensen hovered indecisively should he go to Jeff or grab his first aid kit, and how the hell did you treat a wounded wing anyway?

“I can’t be, I’m an Angel impervious to all mortal weapons.” Jeff sounded puzzled and Jensen moved closer.

“Turn around.” Jensen demanded, and Jeff did as he was told. Jensen gasped when he saw an ugly ragged graze running along one of Jeff’s wings, without thinking he reached out and gently touched the wing and Jeff shivered.

“It looks like the bullet grazed you, I’ll go and get something to clean it ” Jensen went to step away and Jeff’s shoulders slumped,” Jeff what’s wrong?”

Jeff turned to face his charge there were tears in his eyes, “Remember when we met, and you asked me what it took for an Angel to fall?” Jensen nodded unsure where this was going. The tears started to fall as he whispered, “If an Angel falls in love with a human they fall and become human themselves.” The tears spilled down his face as Jensen pulled him close and held him.

“Is that so bad?” Jensen asked softly.

Jeff laid his head on Jensen’s shoulder feeling the heat of his body and listening to the steady beat of his heart. “You don’t understand, I won’t get the chance to fall.”

“Why?”

“Because it was your time to die and as your Guardian Angel, I’m supposed to let the Reapers take you then guide you to heaven. But I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t lose you and now I’ve broken our sacred most law. They’ll come for me and take me to be reprogrammed.” Jeff buried his face into Jensen’s neck holding him tightly as he wept.

Shock ran through Jensen’s body when Jeff told him he should be dead, and he felt a fierce sense of protectiveness towards the Angel in his arms who’d risked everything for him.

“If this is going to be our last night together let’s make it one to remember.”

Jeff lifted his head and Jensen caressed his face, wiping away the tears as he moved in for a kiss. It was tentative and gentle at first, then Jensen nibbled lightly at Jeff’s bottom lip, from there the kiss went straight from innocent to passionate. Jeff kissed Jensen with abandon, mapping his mouth with his tongue, pulling him closer as his hands roamed over Jensen’s body as he finally discovered just how good Jensen’s ass felt in those jeans.

Jensen was left breathless as the kiss broke and Jeff rained kisses on his face and neck. Jeff’ was kneading his ass and moaning, then Jeff stopped kissing him and stepped back. Jensen looked up dazedly, “Why’d you stop?” He gasped.

Jeff was starring at him hungrily, “You’re wearing too many clothes.” Jeff rasped out as he tugged at Jensen’s shirt.

“Ok, I can take a hint.” Jensen laughed as he undid a couple of buttons and pulled his shirt and t-shirt over his head and dropped them on the floor as Jeff’s shirt vanished. “That’s cheating.”

“I don’t care, now come here.” Jeff grinned as he pulled Jensen close again, his fingers trailing lightly over Jensen’s skin making him shiver. “You’re so beautiful.” Jeff murmured worshipfully discovering new constellations in the freckles on Jensen’s broad shoulders.

“I prefer ruggedly handsome.” Jensen whimpered as Jeff lowered his head and his tongue flicked out mapping his freckles. Just when Jensen though it couldn’t get any better, Jeff’s wings enfolded him again, the feathers were soft against his skin and he felt safe and protected in Jeff’s arms. He’d had the feeling he’d felt this before and then it came to him where from. “I hate to break the mood, but is Jared an Angel as well?” 

Jeff sighed and rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder again, “He’s my Commander, I was going to be reprogrammed for being useless, but he stepped in and gave me a final chance with you and now I’ve messed it up. I just hope he won’t send Thaddeus for me.”

“No, he won’t.” Jeff spun around and saw Jared standing there, Jeff stepped protectively in front of Jensen, ready to face his fate.

Jared clasped his hands in front of him and spoke, “Jeffrey do you know why I am here.”

Jeff snapped to attention, “You’ve come to take me to be reprogrammed for my crimes.” 

Jared shook his head, “Actually I’ve come to offer you a choice.”

“What kind of choice?” Jeff was shocked when Jensen spoke and stepped from behind him to face Jared.

Jared smiled serenely, “It’s a simple choice, Jeffrey can choose to remain here and become human with all the suffering it entails or he can return to heaven be re programmed and remain a Guardian Angel.”

Jensen frowned, “What do you mean suffering?”

“He will grow old and die like a human, he will endure the loss of those he loves, and his brothers will turn their back on him, Isn’t that suffering enough.” Jared stared pointedly at Jensen.

“What about the family he’d have here, and he has someone who loves him. Jensen reached out and took Jeff’s hand. 

“Very true but what happens when you die? What will become of Jeff then, Angels who fall for a human never love again when they lose the one, they’ve fallen for. They are doomed to live out their lives lost and alone. Is that what you want for Jeffrey?” Jared asked softly, his words cutting into Jensen’s heart as he imagined Jeff alone and in pain.

“Ok that’s behind door number one, how about door number two?” Jensen asked.

“Jeffrey will be born anew, ready to pick up the mantle of Guardian Angel, filled with duty ready to serve mankind with humility.” Jared explained.

Jensen felt Jeff squeeze his hand, he looked at him and saw sorrow in his eyes. “When you say born anew?”

“Jeff will remember nothing of his old existence, he will be an empty vessel to mould as we see fit. I think he’d make a perfect soldier.”

“He won’t remember anything?” Jensen whispered horrified by the prospect of this kind gentle soul being turned into an empty unfeeling warrior.

Jared turned his attention back to Jeff, “Have you made your choice Jeffrey?” 

“Whoa, hold on, he needs more than a minute to decide about something like that.” Jensen stood in front of Jeff and cupped his face. “Whatever happens, I have loved every moment I’ve had with you, and I’ll always remember you. Thank you for making my life better” Jensen kissed Jeff lightly on the lips.

Jeff looked at Jensen and smiled, there had never really been a choice for him, he’d been falling from the moment he’d saved Jensen in the bar. Jeff lifted his head threw back his shoulders and answered his commander. “I choose to remain here, I’d rather walk this world alone with just my memories of Jensen safe in my heart than be reprogrammed and have him taken away from me.”

Jared nodded, “Very well. You have made your choice.”

Jared walked towards Jeff and put his hands on the other Angel’s shoulders. Jeff suddenly went cold then a searing agony swept over him as his wings burned with an icy fire. Then as quickly as the pain came it was gone and Jeff knew he was human, he opened his eyes and the world around him seemed dimmer and sound was more muffled.   
Jeff looked up at his Commander, there was sorrow and pride in Jared’s eyes as he pulled Jeff into a fierce embrace and whispered. “You had the courage to do what I could not, you drove the Reapers away from the one you love. I am so proud of you, I wish you and Jensen a long and happy life together.” Jared let go of him and stepped back, he looked at Jensen and said, “Take care of Jeff, he’ll need your strength to help him through this.” Then he was gone leaving Jeff and Jensen alone.

Jeff took an unsteady step forward and his knees buckled as Jensen ran to him. Jensen grabbed Jeff’s arms and tried to slow his descent but they both ended up on the floor. Jensen lay holding Jeff’s trembling body close as he whispered, “It’s alright, I’m here I’m not going to let go of you.”

Jared stood in his office watching the two men as they lay together, he felt a presence behind him, “Is there anything I can help you with Osric?”

Osric stood by Jared as Jensen helped Jeff to his feet, “Should I inform Thaddeus of this development Commander?”

Jared sighed, “No, I’ll inform the master of discipline that one of our rank has fallen.”

“You know what he’ll demand don’t you.” Osric said sadly.

Jared nodded, he knew Thaddeus would demand the Reapers be despatched and finish their job of reaping Jensen. It was the true cost of an Angel becoming human, to lose the object of their desire condemning them to a long and lonely life on earth. Jared was determined that wasn’t going to happen to Jeff and then he smiled he’d just had an idea.

“Before I speak to Thaddeus, I have a little errand to run, I won’t be long.”

“Where are you going Commander?” 

Jared’s robes shimmered and changed leaving him in jeans and a warm winter coat, “I’m just going to Chicago, there’s a Pizzeria there that makes the best deep crust Pizza in the world.”

“Pizza at a time like this?” Osric exclaimed.

“I have a meeting with an old friend of mine and it never hurts to have his favourite Pizza on hand.” Jared smiled brightly as he disappeared, Death owed him a favour it was time to collect.

Epilogue

Jared was going through the latest reports it seemed his initiative of recruiting humans into the ranks of Guardian Angels was working well. There was a knock at the door and he called out, “Come in Osric.” He put down his pen.

Osric entered and made his way to Jared’s desk, “We have an urgent situation Commander.”

“I look forward to the day you come in here and tell me everything is running smoothly.” Jared sat back ready hear Osric’s report.

“If everything was running smoothly, you’d get bored. It seems that Captain Speight of the Research Vessel Impala has fallen in love with General Varan of the Kavary’s eldest daughter and it’s causing a few issues.”

Jared sat up straighter, the Kavary were notoriously prickly and the concept of an inter species relationship would certainly shorten Captain Speight’s life span. “The good Captain needs to make it to the planet Eden for the sake of humanity, I want my best Angels on this.”

“Very good Commander, I’ll send them right in.” Osric strode purposefully out of the office.

The door opened, and two Angels entered the room, Jared gestured for them to sit down. It had been along time since he’d seen his best Guardian Angels and he was always pleased to see them.Their long and happy life on earth together had made them the perfect team. “Jeff, Jensen, I have a new mission for you.”


End file.
